Kiss Meme Fills
by IzzyK97
Summary: Struck down by boredom (and writer's block), I decided to write every fill of a kiss meme on Tumblr with one of my uncommon OTPs: Levi x Erd. (see my profile for an explanation why). [6/20 Uploaded]
1. Aggressive Kiss

**1. Aggressive Kiss:**

_Just do it you damn wuss. Kiss and run; simple as that. _Simple. Yeah, right. Erd gulped, took a deep breath, then knocked on Corporal Levi's office door. He heard a faint "come in", and opened the door, slipping inside and leaving it open behind him. _For that running escape. _He only vaguely heard Levi asking what he wanted as he strode up to the desk. Once there, he reached over and grabbed the neatly pressed cravat that always lurked around the Corporal's neck, pulling the shocked man to his feet and halfway over the desk. They met in the middle, lips crashing together, and Erd swore his heart stopped. _Oh wow... _no time to dwell on the feelings, he ignored Levi's lack of response and lingered for only a second more. Time to go, before the other's reflexes kicked in. He broke away, catching a glimpse of a surprised face before he turned and bolted out of the room. _Worth it? Oh Sina, yes._


	2. All Over Kiss

**2. All Over Kiss:**

Erd laid in bed, internally thanking every god and deity that ever existed. And Hanji. Thanks to the woman's mad experiments, Corporal Levi's room was rendered unusable. In a fit of confidence, Erd offered that the man could bunk with him for a few nights and, to his surprise, Levi accepted.

Now here he was, unable to sleep, with a warm body behind him and a mind full of _shit shit shit what do I do. _So tempting... He risked a glance over his shoulder, and gulped at the sight of a pale, smooth-skinned back so close to him. He rolled carefully over _just one little touch _shuffled closer _just a slight taste _and brushed his lips over the nape of Levi's neck. No response from the sleeping man. Spurred on, Erd placed kiss after gentle kiss across relaxed shoulders, ducking beneath the covers to continue the trail down a curved spine. Every few kisses he would pause, checking Levi's reaction. So far, all he noticed was a wave of goosebumps raising along soft limbs. He kissed these too, not wanting to miss anything, always careful to not apply too much pressure.

The next morning, Levi would get up first, feeling somewhat tingly. Erd would wake up later, feeling extremely satisfied. _The perfect "crime"._


	3. Back Kiss

**3. Back Kiss:**

The next night was extremely similar. The pair went to sleep, Levi's room still not repaired, and Erd lost the internal debate of 'To Kiss, or Not to Kiss'. This time, however, he devoted all his attention to that wonderful back, marred by only a few scars. He traced these with his tongue, then his lips, always wary of the movements of the other. Every slight muscle movement was followed with a kiss, every shiver down Levi's spine chased by lips, until Erd simply couldn't keep his eyes open. Rolling over to face away again, he couldn't help tracing that delicious curve with a fingertip.

That morning, Levi awoke, feeling tingly and a little warmer than usual. Erd woke up 2 hours later, and went about his daily business with a quietly smug feeling nestled in his chest. _Would any more opportunities like this arise? Hell, he sure hoped so. _


	4. Cheek Kiss

**4. Cheek Kiss:**

Quiet moments like this always put Erd on edge. His crush Corporal sitting beside him, no-one else around, and nothing really to do. He nursed his cup of coffee, stealing sideways glances at the man nest to him every so often. _Kiss and run worked last time... _There was no reason why he couldn't... He scooted closer to Levi; a barely-noticeable few centimetres. It was enough. As fast as possible, he leaned in, brushed his lips along the skin, then jumped up and ran. His escape was almost scuppered when, as he reached the door, it swung open and Commander Erwin stepped through. Erd dodged around him, and took off in the opposite direction, leaving in his wake a stunned and blushing Levi, and a thoroughly confused Erwin.


	5. Eyelid Kiss

**5. Eyelid Kiss:**

Levi's room was fully repaired, meaning Erd spent a night alone for the first time in days. He couldn't sleep; the bed felt cold and empty, and he found himself missing that warm presence behind him. Giving up, he got out of bed and padded out into the hallway. He crept along, flinching at each step on the cold floor, until he reached Levi's newly-repaired room. He peered in, and smiled softly. At least one of them was happy. The Corporal looked comfortable, wrapped up in a roll of blankets as always. _How cute_... Erd tiptoed up to the bedside, just to be sure. And then leaned in close, just to be sure. And then dropped a feather-light kiss on each of Levi's eyelids, just to be... just because he could. With a final smile down at the sleeping man, Erd turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and heading back to bed, a whole lot happier.

What he didn't see was the very corners of Levi's mouth twitch upwards, in a tiny (but definite) smile.


	6. Fingers Kiss

**6. Fingers Kiss: **

Forms. So many forms. Erd groaned as he tried to flex some feeling back into his fingers, stiff after signing his name time and time again. He was so engrossed in trying to regain control of his fingers, he didn't notice someone walking up to his desk.

His heart stopped when a pair of warm, slightly rough hands took his. _No way no way look up you idiot look up! _He looked up, straight into a pair of steel-grey eyes. Levi, face as blank as ever, lifted Erd's hands to his mouth and, agonisingly slowly, began kissing each joint on each finger.

Meanwhile, Erd's face went redder and redder, and his breathing got more and more laboured. _Holy shit holy shit is this real life is this happening oh Sina remember to breathe. _By the time Levi was finished, Erd had almost passed out. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his ears, and he couldn't even nod when Levi smugly asked "Is that better?" Instead, he could only watch as the other walked out. When he was alone again, his head quickly hit the table with a thump. Levi knew. He fucking knew. _He knows, but he's not saying anything. _Erd grinned shakily. _This means war. _


End file.
